Death Note Disaster
by Donatellolover
Summary: While watching her favorite TV show, Death Note, sixteen year old Whitney gets transported to the Death Note world. Now she has to figure out how to get home....alive!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Whitney, Jeremy and the plot! But you can bet your biscuits that I WISH I owned Light and L! Oh, and i don't own Youtube!! Although it's practically one of my besties!

_____________________________________________________________---

Chapter 1

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT LIGHT!! NO, YOU IDIOT! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!" I screamed at the TV. It was Saturday morning and I had finally gotten my Death Note DVD in the mail. I had been waiting for it for what seemed like forever. When I had seen the mailman drive away from our mailbox, I screeched and ran outside and hoped that it had come. Thankfully it had and I'd shoved it into the DVD player as soon as I'd gotten inside.

I was watching the episode where Light got his memory of being Kira back. I absolutely _HATED_ that, because the non-insane, non-Kira, Light was totally my favorite character. Besides L of, course. And all Death Note watchers KNEW that L would die if Light became Kira once again. I'd had enough of watching L die from the first time when I saw it on Youtube.

"God! Shut up already! It's just a dumb show, and it's not like he can hear you!!" My older brother, Jeremy grumbled at me from across the room.

I gasped at his words, and narrowed my eyes at him. "It is _NOT_ just a dumb show! And I know he can't hear me! It just sucks, that things turn up all shitty!"

" Mom will kill me if she finds out I let you cuss, you know that right?" He frowned at me.

"That's why she won't find out. _Ever. _So there isn't any need to worry. Okay??" I smiled playfully at him and turned my attention back to the TV. Finding out that I missed the exciting, but bad for L, part I grimaced and grabbed the remote to rewind it.

I heard Jeremy groan and walk out of the living room. A smile slowly crept onto my face, now I could watch Death Note in peace. I reached the spot that was a few days after L and Light were first chained together. They were typing away at their computers, at the Task Force HQ. All the other task force members had left. I paused it and got up to get a drink.

I was grabbing a Rootbeer from the fridge when I heard a large crash. Scurrying towards the living room, which was where heard the crash, I held back an agonized scream when I found the TV had somehow tipped over and fallen to the floor.

I tossed the forgotten soda aside and ran to it. Glass was everywhere and I could tell that the TV was completely totaled. I grabbed the sides and was trying to set it upright when I felt an electric shock go through my body. Suddenly a bright white light came from the TV, I closed my eyes and then I was falling.

I felt the need to open my eyes just as the light disappeared and I landed hard on some kind of floor. I held back the scream that was in my throat as I hit and slowly stood up. Wondering what the hell just happened, I looked around and immediately recognized my surroundings. I guess it came from constantly watching Death Note. I was in the Task Force HQ! I was actually _IN_ Death Note!!!

_But __**HOW**__??! _

The building was dark except for bright light coming from the middle of the room, I turned my head and saw it was a bunch of computers. There were two people typing away at them, and they had a chain connecting their hands. I gasped at the familiarity of it all. They heard me gasp and both turned my direction before looking at each other. My eyes went wide and I couldn't help but shriek when I saw who it was.

Staring at me in alarm and confusion were Light Yagami and L!!

_No way! This __**HAS**__ to be a dream!!_

My breathing started to get faster and I suddenly felt dizzy. I tried to stay calm but it was extremely hard.

_God! I can't faint!! Not in front of __**them**__!! _

I saw them stand and that was when I crumpled to the floor. Before everything went black, I saw their faces above me, looking about as shocked as I felt.

__________________________________________________

Short chapter, I know. I like the ending better this way though. I promise that chapter 2 will be longer!!

Please Review and tell me whether of not I should continue with this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em. And by 'em, I mean Death Note

I feel so horrible! I did that awfully short chapter and didn't update soon! My humblest apologies. I was quarantined because of my cold and the laptop has been out of my reach. Nobody wanted my germs I guess. Well this one is longer, as I promised so long ago.

Hope you like it!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark place. My head felt like it was going to explode and worse, I was hearing voices. It was just mumbling, but I caught a few of the words here and there.

" Hide………closet……..handcuffs……."

"……..No…..bed……..surprise…."

_I'm going crazy…I'm hearing voices!! Voices….that sound strangely familiar…._

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed. I didn't think anything of it at first, it sort of looked like my bed.

_I must have gone to bed. I knew that I was dreaming… I mean, meeting L and Light. HA! I wish!_

"Whew, that's the last time I watch Death Note and drink a Red Bull before bed.." I giggled at myself. My imagination was so bizarre it scared me sometimes.

My throat was dry and I was thirsty so I decided to get up and get some water. But as I slid off the bed, my left arm stayed behind. Puzzled, I looked back to see a silver handcuff around my wrist, linking it to the bedpost.

"What the _hell_??!!" I screamed in surprise and anger. "Jeremy, if you did this you'll regret the day I was ever born!!"

As I sat in the dark, I waited for him to reply "I already do!" but I heard no such thing. I growled and tried to squeeze my wrist through the cuffs, but all I succeeded in doing was hurting myself.

I sighed in defeat and laid back down on the bed. My brow furrowed in concentration as I studied the room. It didn't look anything like my room. It was void of posters and my Death Note collectables. All it had was a desk, a nightstand, and a bed. It looked like there was a small closest across the room, but that was it. I quickly looked up at the ceiling, where there should have been a huge Light and L poster, but found it to be completely empty.

A knot of panic began forming in my stomach. I knew I wasn't in my own house, and that not even Jeremy would be cruel enough to prank me like this. The possibilities were swirling around in my head. Kidnapped? Dreaming? Or was it something else entirely?? A yawn accidentally slipped out and I noticed just how comfortable the bed was. Feeling sleepy, I rubbed my eyes and struggled to stay awake.

"Hey you, wake up!" A voice whispered in my ear, their breath tickled neck and I giggled.

"What's she laughing about?" Another voice spoke, it sounded farther away.

I rolled over and tried going back to sleep. The voices kept trying to talk to me, though. "Jeremy, you and your friend are pervs. Watching me sleep. God.." I mumbled.

Someone laughed at that and said "See, L. Even she thinks you're a perv."

My haze was shattered when I heard that name.

_L? No, it-it couldn't be!!_

I warily opened my eyes and sat up as best I could, considering I was still handcuffed to the bed. All I saw were colored blobs at first, so I blinked a few times and my vision cleared.

It was hard not to gasp. They were definitely more gorgeous in real life, and in person. L's raven-black hair shone in the dim light coming in from the window. His eyes were dark and endless, like the sea at night. He had a dark sort of beauty, a mystery that begged for me to solve it. There was a slight smile on his lips and he was studying me as well.

I looked at Light next. His auburn hair shone even though there wasn't any light where he stood, by the closet. Light's golden eyes could entrance any who looked deeply into them. Like delving into a pool of honey, filled with warmth and a curiosity that was almost rivaled L's. He looked like the very definition of beauty. But I knew what he was capable of. I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't Kira again. Not yet, anyway.

They both gave me butterflies. I was trying to think up something slightly intelligent to say. Instead of something like 'Ummm' or 'Hi'. These were two of the smartest people in the world, and I was lucky if I could pass sophomore Algebra. While I was frantically thinking, they looked at each other. I wouldn't have been surprised if they were wondering if I was capable of simple thought.

"Uhhh….where am I?" I blurted out, not thinking of anything better to say.

They looked at each other then looked back at me. Speaking in his signature monotone, L answered me first. "You're in the Japanese Task Force HQ."

_Somehow I already knew that…_

"So who are you and how did you get here?" Light took a step closer, followed by L.

My stomach did little flips, I really wanted out of these handcuffs. "I'll tell you. After you get me out of these handcuffs."

L didn't move an inch, just glanced from the handcuffs to me, then Light. "Sorry, you tell us who you are first, then the handcuffs go."

I puffed up in anger. I wasn't a threat to them. I narrowed my eyes at L and stuck my tongue out at him. "You know, for once Misa is right. You _are_ a perv, L!!" I sighed in defreat. "But fine. I'll tell you everything." They looked puzzled about me mentioning Misa, but didn't ask.

Light looked like he might laugh for a second, because of the perv comment, but quickly regained his composure.

L looked emotionless and grabbed a chair and sat down in his unusual L way. "What's your name?"

"Whitney." I slowly told them all that I knew about how I got to the Death Note world. I left out anything about their universe being a TV show in my world, I would save that for when they let me out of the handcuffs. I deserved at least that much.

------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 2!! It's a little longer.

Word to the wise, never drink Red Bull and watch Death Note before going to bed……trust me….

What do you think will happen? Feel free to tell me, I'm interested to hear what you think.

Oh, and reviews totally make my day!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note then I would be insane with glee. I'm perfectly insane, but minus the glee. So, Death Note = Not mine.

I thank those who have taken their time to read and to review! It means a lot!

Oh, It was brought to my attention that a part in the second chapter wasn't correct and I realize it makes no sense at all! The part where Whitney mentions Misa being right about L being a perv is her referring back to the ep where Misa calls L a perv. If that still makes no sense then I'm sorry!! I'm not good at explaining things….

I appreciate constructive criticism and hope you enjoy this hopefully sensible chapter!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

It was silent after my revelation. They both seemed to be deep in thought and while I waited for them to speak, I fiddled with the handcuffs. It was hard to sit still and be patient when I had so many questions to ask them.

I tried speaking to L, but I was ignored. He seemed to be in another world as he slowly nibbled on his thumb. Looking to Light for some acknowledgement I saw that he too seemed to be somewhere else. He kept pacing back and forth, wearing an invisible line into the floor. Well, considering he was chained to L, he was making a good effort at pacing.

_What's with them?? I can practically hear the gears grinding in their heads…_

"So, have you two done it yet?" I smiled, attempting to use dirty minded tricks to grab their attention.

Yet again I was ignored by the geniuses. I grumbled in frustration and searched for something I could pick the lock to the handcuffs with. Jeremy had taught me a few tricks a couple of years ago. I never asked where he had picked up such a talent and why, but I started to wish that I had so I could thank him.

I anxiously fumbled through the cabinet in the nightstand next to the bed. I found some papers that were held together by a paper clip. I grinned as I grabbed the paper clip and started bending it in the shape I needed.

As carefully as I could, I used to paperclip to pick the lock. The click of the handcuffs starting to come open was music to my ears. I wondered where they were while I was doing all this, and when I glanced at them to see if they were still alive, I found them staring back.

_I guess I got their attention._

I went to yank my hand free, but found it stayed where it was. I looked back at it with a confused expression on my face.

_Either these handcuffs aren't regular, or I can't pick locks worth a crap._

As if reading my mind, L spoke to me with a look of pure disinterest. "Those are special handcuffs. They are electric and only I can open them because only I have the remote." He pulled out a small silver square and waved it in the air. "We agreed you would be set free once you explained yourself. But you haven't told us how you know us. I can tell by your eyes that you recognize us."

_Damn! I guess I shouldn't have mentioned L's name! How do I explain this? 'Oh, well your universe just happens to be a manga and a tv show in my world. No biggie. By the way, you both end up dying. I know because I watched!' Yea, that works…NOT!_

I grimaced and knew that telling them wouldn't be easy. I would sound like a nut case. "Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I looked both of them over, L was leaning closer, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Light looked just as curious but a hint of impatience shone in his eyes as well. "Try us." he dared.

I met his challenge head on and spilled my guts. " Where I came from, you guys are..," I swallowed nervously, trying desperately to find a better way to explain it. "you guys are considered fiction. You're part of a TV show. I, including millions of other people, have seen everything that went-er goes on during your lives from the moment the Death Note enters them." Did I know what they would say or if they'd believe me? No. Did I absolutely want to get out of the handcuffs and excuse myself to let loose a frustrated scream? Most definitely.

I heard an electric hum and my arm fell to my side, free of the restraints. Rubbing my sore wrist, I looked over at L in surprise and gratitude. "Thanks. So does that mean you believe me?"

"No." he said while looking everywhere but at me.

_Grrr…_

"I figured as much," I mumbled. Still I could understand why he didn't believe me, I mean I did practically appear out of thin air. "but why did you let me go?"

"In my mind, there is a 47.7 percent chance that you are connected to Kira in some way. This is merely a test." L said matter-of-factly.

I stole a glance at Light when L said Kira's name and frowned when what he was saying sunk in. I was sure that L saw me look at Light, and he mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. Light looked like he was feeling guilty for something and I knew that he noticed the similarities of his and Kira's vision of justice.

Without meaning to, a laugh accidentally escaped from my lips. They both looked at me weirdly and I couldn't help but laugh some more because of their expressions. "You think I'm connected to Kira?! Now _that's_ funny!!" I closed my eyes and involuntarily rolled around on the bed in fits of laughter. Truthfully it infuriated me more than it amused me, but for some reason I couldn't stop laughing. Right then I probably looked about as sane as Kira had when he laughed his last evil laugh before getting shot to pieces by Matsuda.

I sobered up as I heard Light clear his throat impatiently. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stood up and tried to make my voice sound serious. I didn't think L would have any emotion on his face and I was right. "I don't have any way to prove I'm not working with Kira, but I am telling the truth about your universe. Believe me, or don't believe me. But I can help you whether you like it or not."

L frowned and chewed on his thumb some more, not responding to me. I sat back down on the bed and watched him until his eyes connected with mine. "Say, how about we have a staring contest. Whoever blinks first loses. And the loser has to do one thing that the winner asks. Sound fun?"

He grinned in interest at my suggestion, but it faded so fast that I thought I might be imagining things. "Agreed."

And with that, we began the contest, Light momentarily forgotten. Why did I challenge the mighty L to a staring contest? Well, I was bored. But unlike Ryuk and Light's boredom, mine didn't involve killing anybody. I also had a plan on how to keep Light from being Kira again. And it all depended on me winning. I couldn't just ask L to do me a favor, he thought I was in league with Kira for Christ's sake!

The contest lasted several minutes with neither one of us blinking. A little voice inside my head told me that I had made a huge mistake, but I told the voice to shove it.

I smiled as L's eyes started to droop, but then he did something totally unexpected. From out of nowhere he pulled a huge colorful lollipop and started sucking on it.

_Where the hell did that come from??!!_

I blinked in surprise and opened my mouth to ask where he had gotten the lollipop from when I realized I had blinked. Which meant that I had lost. "Curse you and your stupid lollipop!" I pouted. "Well, what do you want?"

_I guess I should've expected something like this from L._

He took the lollipop out of his mouth for a brief second. "Let me think on it. This could deem rather interesting, don't you think?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bad idea on Whitney's part. Thinking she could stand a chance against our beloved L! It may seem like a pointless chapter, but trust me it leads up to something very interesting, like L said.

And sorry for the Light fans out there, I didn't have a clue what to do with him, so I made him watch and not say hardly anything, like the good little boy that he is….lol.

I do wonder where L got that lollipop from……

Sorry if this chapter sucks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, not a single part.**

**Just a warning..there's probably a lot of OOCness. For some reason I just can't get them perfectly!!**

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I've been stuck with this and two other stories and stupid one-shot ideas have been keeping me away from my already existent ones..**

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews! It helps!!!**

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**You know when that little voice in your head says 'I told you so'? Well, my little voice was pretty much chewing me out for being so stupid. And now that I thought about it, challenging L to a staring contest was pretty dumb, but I had to get a favor from him someway. And as I sat on the bed, defeated and dejected, I thought about how I could get Light to stay away from the Death Note. Now that I was actually inside Death Note, I could change things for the better. Maybe, just maybe I could prevent the unnecessary death of people, like light's father, L and Light himself. A lump formed in my throat when images of their deaths flowed through my mind.**

**After L had said he'd think about what he wanted, he motioned to Light, lollipop in hand, and they began to talk quietly. They'd been talking for a while and a decent plan began forming in my mind.**

_**I could always just convince them to stay instead of going to confront Higuchi……Yea, if only it were that easy. I don't even really know at what point things are at. I'll have to ask them once they trust me…**_

**I laid down to get more comfortable just as I heard Light speak. "What?! That's crazy!"**

"**I'm merely suggesting it because it might help with the investigation. The chain would be longer, of course." L replied after taking a lick of his lollipop. It sounded like there was a hint of amusement in his voice, but I could have been imagining it.**

**A smile slowly crept onto my face when I heard about chains, it reminded me of L and Light's current situation. Just the fact that L and Light were chained together was funny enough, and not just because of all the lemon fan fictions they're were about them. I closed my eyes and tried desperately not to laugh.**

_**Too bad I can't show them any…**_

**I heard Light sigh and say "Okay, but be reasonable about this, Ryuzaki. She is a girl, after all."**

"**Yes. I am well aware of that fact, Light-kun." L said.**

**My smile disappeared and I began to worry about what exactly they were talking about. I opened my eyes when I felt the cold touch of metal and the sound of rattling chains. With wide eyes I stared at the handcuff that had a long chain attached to it, connecting me with L. "You've got to be kidding me!" I screeched, both furious and excited at the same time.**

"**You did say anything I wanted." L said, and continued licking on the lollipop that had put me in this situation.**

_**Damn lollipop….**_

"**I know how you feel, but you can help us with the Kira investigation. Besides, you showed up out of thin air." Light looked at me with a smidgen of sympathy in his eyes.**

**I opened my mouth to argue about how weird it would be, but L interrupted me. "Of course, we will be questioning you about your relationship to Kira. But right now Light and I are wondering why you are wearing pajamas that say Death Note all over them?"**

**Frantically hoping that he was joking around, I looked down to see that I was indeed clothed in my favorite Death Note pjs. My pjs were a black shirt with short black shorts with Death Note print on them.**

_**Oops. I forgot I was wearing them. At least I'm not wearing the ones with L and Light on them. My God that would have been terrible!**_

**I felt my cheeks get hot and I wanted to die right then. Panicking, I grabbed the sheet from the bed and quickly covered myself. My gaze deliberately drifted to anywhere but the faces of the two guys in front of me. "Well, because I was wearing them when I got transported here. By the way…can I borrow some clothes? Please?"**

"**Well, you look like Misa's size. When she wakes up we'll get her to lend you some." Light said. Carefully maneuvering around the chain that linked him to L, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a black button-up shirt. "But until then, I guess you'll have to borrow some of mine." He handed me the shirt.**

"**Thanks! I really don't want to walk around in just my pjs!" I smiled at him, intensely grateful and put the shirt on as quickly as I could. **

**He smiled in response but didn't say anything. I stood and found out the shirt went almost to my knees. **

_**Am I really that short? Or is he just tall?**_

"**Where's the bathroom?" I asked, while wondering just how long the chain was.**

**L got up and headed for the door. Light and I had no choice but to follow. He led us down a dimly lit hallway. One side of the wall was entirely glass, and I couldn't help but look out. It was raining outside, and lighting lit up the dark sky every other second. One was so close that I jumped. They both seemed to find that amusing, which I failed to see why.**

**A few seconds later we were at a door. L opened it for me and flipped the light switch. I said thank you and closed the door behind me, setting the chain under the door. It was a nice bathroom, it looked like those from fancy hotels. Turning on the cold water, I splashed some on my face, and attempted to fix my tangled dark brown hair. There seemed to be a good scent coming from Light's shirt, so I sniffed it. **

**Sighing, I leaned on the counter and looked at the mirror. "What do I do?" I asked my reflection, as if it could give me the answer. "I can't let them die. But how am I going to keep them alive if they won't trust me?"**

**My eyes drifted to the door and I wondered if they could hear me. "It's going to be so weird being chained to two guys. Especially those two.." As quickly as I could, I turned the doorknob and jerked the door open. Sure enough, both Light and L fell onto the floor.**

**They both looked at me like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I laughed and stepped over them, not even bothering to help them up. "So, find what you were looking for boys?" Again I giggled and started walking backwards, testing to see how far the chain would go. But before I could get very far, something stuck to my sock and I slipped and fell on my butt. I made an "oof" sound as I hit the floor and growled when I saw it was L's lollipop that had made me trip and fall down.**

"**Damn lollipop!" I grumbled. After struggling to peel his lollipop off my sock, and failing, I just gave up and took my sock off. Light and L had gotten up, and so I walked over to where they were standing and handed the whole thing to L. "Here!" I spat angrily. Although I knew it was impossible for an inanimate object to purposefully be out to get me, I became paranoid of his lollipop right then and there.**

**Light laughed at the horrible state of L's lollipop, but L just grimaced like he'd had to just euthanize a puppy. "Light-kun, I believe it's time to sleep." He mumbled and began walking back to the room we were in before. Light followed and it wasn't like I could just stay behind. After we entered the room, they went to the small closet and started changing into their night closed. Feeling my cheeks get hot again, I turned around and studied the designs in the wallpaper.**

_**It's so hard not to sneak a peek at them!!**_

**L cleared his throat when they were done and explained to me that this was where they usually slept. But since three was a crowd, especially in a full-sized bed, we would be staying in another room. A room, thankfully, with a bed that I wouldn't have to share. He led us to the room and after I closed the door, I almost gawked at the difference between the rooms. This room had a king sized bed by the door and a twin bed a foot or two away from it. There was a TV, a small bathroom and a closet. **

**I watched with a smirk on my face as they crawled into their bed, and slipped under the covers of mine. **

_**They must have been working for a while if they're going to bed already.**_

**And as my eyes closed, I had a feeling deep in my gut that tomorrow would be one hell of a day.**

**__________________________________________________**

**This is a little longer, and plus it moves further into the plot! Woohoo! Who would've thought? XD Anyway, I'll update sooner than before and the next chapter will be more exciting!!**

**Review please??**


End file.
